


Does Your Mother Know (For Fuck Sake, Yennefer)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, F/F, Fluff and Crack, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash FicYennefer appears outside Tissaia's window, playing an ABBA song on full blast and telling her she loves her.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Does Your Mother Know (For Fuck Sake, Yennefer)

“Did you honestly think this would work!” Tissaia yelled out of the window, looking down at Yennefer who was holding her phone connected to a speaker up t the window. “Did you honestly think this was an appropriate song?”

“Well, you said you liked Abba and I thought this would match our kind of relationship.” Yennefer shrugged as she placed the speaker on the floor. “I just wanted to let you know that I understand how you’re feeling through this song and you don’t have to worry about it, firstly, my mum knows I’m out and secondly, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t care who I’m with as long as I’m happy.”

“Yennefer.” Tissaia pinched the bridge of her nose. “This was not the way you should have gone about it, if you wanted me to let you in, please turn the music off and go home.”

“I refuse to leave until you’ve heard me out, okay, so Does your mother know might not have been the most appropriate song, but I’m here, I’m outside your flat doing eighties movie romance to tell you that I love you, I love you and I want you.” Yennefer pleaded. “Please just hear me out.”

“For fuck sake Tissaia, tell your little strumpet to piss off,” Stegobor yelled out of the window next to Tissaia’s. She hated her neighbor, she hated him with all the passion in her body.

“Fuck off dude!” Yennefer yelled, turning the music up louder. “I’ll switch it to death metal in a moment, can you not see I’m trying to tell her and prove to her that I love her.”

Tissaia couldn’t help but smile as Yennefer argued with her neighbor. She was just less than half of Tissaia’s age. She was smart. She was funny. She was utterly infuriating and not that Tissaia would admit it she had in fact listened to Does your mother know and thought about Yennefer. She knew that Yennefer was trying to prove that she listened to Tissaia, that she wanted her more than for her aging body which Yennefer seemed to love.

She was her teaching assistant at the college. It would be frowned upon. She was still a student trying to work her way towards a degree and Tissaia should be guiding her instead of sleeping with her. It wasn’t’ mean to happen but there was something about Yennefer. Something irresistible. 

She didn’t know if she would regret this. Didn’t know if it would blow up in both of their faces. Didn’t know if Yennefer would get bored of her as soon as her hair turned grey. She took a deep breath and leaned out of her window, turning to her neighbor.

“Fuck off wrinkle dick before I tell the landlord about all of the weed you grow in your backroom.” Tissaia snarled as the man’s eyes went wide. “You think I don’t know what kind of herbs you’re interested in?” She smirked. “Fuck off.”

The man went back inside and she turned to see Yennefer smiling up at her, eyes filled with love and amusement. Does your mother know was still playing on a loop and Tissaia sighed, a small smile settling on her lips.

“Come on up, Yen.” She turned and went to buzz the woman up all whilst humming the ABBA song.

She’d have to write them a thank you letter.


End file.
